pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW067: Battling the Bully!
Episode Plot The Sunglasses Krokorok has returned once again to challenge Ash to a battle bent on defeating his rival, Pikachu. During which Pikachu is knocked for a loop and is seen rolling into the next town. Pikachu is then found by a little boy name Nick who apparently had no confidence in himself. Ash and co. run into Krokorok again and find Pikachu with Nick. He explains that his friends Glen and Shaun make fun of him for not knowing how to battle. Can Ash help this budding young trainer how to battle right, and will they receive help from an unexpected source? Yes they can. Back in the lot, as Shaun returns Patrat and Blitzle back to their Poke Balls when they're worn out, Glen was wondering on what was Nick doing just now and wants a battle with Pikachu no matter what he does. He told Shaun to get more powerful Pokemons from his dad while he goes off to get Nick. Meanwhile, Nick was improving his training with a Pokemon partner and knows everything he can just to battle his friends with Ash's Pikachu until Glen came here and ask him for a Pokemon Battle which he insisted. Back in the lot, Shaun was back with two more Pokemons he showed to. It was Scolipede and Seismitoad. As the battle begins, Shaun is still arguing with Glen with moves and type advantages as Nick told Pikachu to use Electro Ball on Scolipede and Krokorok to use Bite on Seismitoad and they're defeated. Glen gets mad at Nick for when he lose and tries to punch him as Ash stops him as well as Shaun won't hang around with him anymore since his Pokemons are hurt. Glen finally learns a valuable lesson that winning isn't for everything as they so become friends once more. Soon Krokorok has a settle to score with Pikachu which mean a Pokemon rivalry battle. As soon as Ash and Pikachu wins, Krokorok felt bad when he lost as he was about to walk away, but Ash tells him to come along with the gang since they have a good time and catches him with a Poke Ball and now he has a new friend. Ash and co., along with Krokorok, resume their track to Mistralton City as the journey continues. Debuts Pokémon *Seismitoad Trivia *In flashbacks, Krokorok watched Ash participate in the finals against Iris in the Don Battle Tournament in BW044: The Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!, tried to get on the train in BW053, saw Ash enter the Driftveil Gym in BW063 and was the one who thew the pen that belonged to Prof. Cedric Juniper that startled the Klingklang in BW065. *Poison Tail returns to the series. *Who's that Pokémon?: Krokorok (Japan) Scolipede (U.S.) *Ash and co. may have encountered several Scolipedes that are wild in the wilderness in Unova before since BW009: The Bloom Is on Axew!, and some Palpitoads before since BW034: Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. And some of the Scolipedes and Palpitoads belonged to many trainers in Unova including Ash's Palpitoad and Clay's Palpitoad excluding Seismitoad, the evolved form of Palpitoad. *This is the second time Ash looked up Scolipede on the Pokedex since BW009: The Bloom Is on Axew! but the difference is, it said "the evolved form of Whirlipede" which the Castelia City Gym leader Burgh has one in BW025: Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! which it battled Ash's Sewaddle now evolved into Swadloon and lost. *This is the only time in the episode when Ash looked up each Pokemons on the Pokedex one by one when another image picture of another pokemon appears. *This is the third time Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt on a Unova Ground type Pokemon that wouldn't work. First was the Sunglasses Sandile in BW020: Dancing With the Ducklett Trio! since it evolved into Krokorok in the end and got blown away. Second was Iris' Excadrill in BW044: The Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome! during the finals in the battle tournament in Nimbasa Town. This time he used it on the Sunglasses Krokorok. *This is the second time Ash mentioned about Krokorok's type is. The first was BW063: Battling the King of the Mines! but the difference is, Ash told Pikachu that its a Ground-type, and now he said to Nick that its a Ground/Dark-type. *This is the 2nd time Ash caught a pokemon that wears a sunglasses. First was the leader of the Squirtle Squad named Squirtle in IL012 Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The difference is, there were no other Krokoroks like this one to follow that Ash's Pikachu encountered with. *Its true that Iris said that Krokorok's not one of Ash's Pokemon and happens to be a #1 rival for Pikachu but when Ash told him to come along with the group when he felt sad after he lost to Pikachu in the end, he's now one of Ash's as a new friend and catches him in his Poke Ball. Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu